Start Of Something New
by Missy Motion
Summary: -HIATUS- This is a WWE highschool story, although it's going to lean more towards highschool rather than the WWE. Please read and review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1: New School

**A/N:** New story! This is going to be a WWE highschool story, but I'm hoping for it to be a little more like highschool instead of WWE. And we all know what that means, DRAMA. Lol well I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the WWE or any of their superstars. I made up Jefferson High. The only character I own in this story is Maddie. Ariel belongs to Lis (xtremegirl619). Ken belongs to himself, although I own his character's personality xP.

**Start Of Something New -Chapter One: New School-**

* * *

_This sucks. This really sucks. It's so stupid. Why did we have to leave anyway?_ I thought to myself as I continued my way up the walkway in the school yard. _It's not like this place is any better than England. I mean, all my friends are there. And I didn't even have a choice in this._ Hold on, let me start from the beginning.

Hi, my name is Ken. Well, Kennith Brian Butcher, but call me that and I'll kill you. No pun intended. I was born and raised in Newcastle England. I Lived there for the first seventeen years of my life. Then my dad told me we were moving to America. Well what I've heard about American's is that they are stuck up, snobby, and are extremely wasteful when it comes to the environment. I don't want to live with a bunch of chavs who are going to make my life miserable. The rest of my family seems to be excited about the whole thing, which overrules my opinion. Honestly, even if all my brothers and sisters hated the idea and wanted to stay there too, my dad would probably make us move anyway. Stupid parents. I can't wait until I'm old enough to be on my own. Then, I'm moving my ass straight back to England.

I pulled open the double doors of the school and stepped inside, looking around at all the people. Right away I saw the distinct crews. It was as if each one had it's own disease that you would catch would you happen to be within three feet of them. I smile to myself as I look on at the rediculous, yet amussing sight. I continue down the hallway, searching for the main office. Once I found it, I turned the handle on the door and stepped in, looking around at the office. I looked to my left and saw three chairs in a row, so I walked over to them and sat down, waiting. I listened to the distant voices out in the hallway, some people yelling, others running.

A few minutes later a tall man stepped out of a smaller office and eyed me up an down. I returned his gaze, looking at him with a questioning look. I stood up as he approached me, smiling. "Hi, I'm Mr. Phillips and I'm the priniciple here at Jefferson High. You must be Kennith." He stuck out his hand for me to shake and I looked down at it. "Ken," I replied, looking back up at him. His smile faded slightly as he turned around and began towards his office. "Come with me," he told me, stepping into his office. I followed, the grim look never leaving my face.

I walked in after him and he closed the door behind me. I sat down in the chair infront of his desk as he sat in his. He pulled out a file from a drawer in his desk and opened it up, searching through the papers. Is that _my_ file? Great, I just got here and they know almost everything about me. He pulled out a sheet of paper from the folder and a small book from his drawer. He stuck the paper inside the book and handed it to me. I opened it and looked through it. The paper was my timetable and the book happened to be my contact book.

"That there is your class schedule. You are required to attend every class and are expected to be on time." I looked over my "schedule" at the many different boxes. I guess here they're called "blocks." "And that book there is your agenda. You are to right down your assignments and hand them in completed and on time." I flipped through the "agenda" a few times, looking at all the different sections. It was like a weekly calander with a few lines in each small box. "If you have an questions or are confused about anything, just ask me or another teacher here. We all are willing to help." I stood up from the chair and made my way over to the door. "Uh huh," I replied, not looking at him as I walked out of the office.

I stepped out into the hallway And looked down at my schedule. _Day: A Block: 1- Earth Science 9A, C-14_. I walked down the hallway as I continued to look over my schedule. I wasn't watching where I was going, which wasn't such a good idea. "Hey, watch where you're going, freak." I took my eyes away from the paper and looked up at a rather tall guy dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a throwback jersey with his hat on his head, turned to the side. I glared up at him as I clenched the strap to of my backpack. I had had about enough of this place already, and there was no way I was going to let this Vanilla Ice wannabe push me around. "Why don't you watch where you're going," I spat, shoving his shoulders back and throwing my backpack to the ground.

* * *

**.:Maddie's POV:.**

I was walking down the hallway with Ariel by my side, talking about what we had done over the summer. I was bummed that summer had ended so quickly, although I wasn't complaining. Call me crazy, but I actually enjoy school. I love seeing all my friends, meeting new people, the environment in general. I could do without the schoolwork, but besides that it's all good. We turned the corner and I looked on ahead of me. There, a little ways in front of me, stood my brother. And he wasn't by himself. There was a kid a little shorter than he was standing infront of him. He looked as though he was about to tear this kid's head off. I rolled my eyes and handed my books to Ari, walking over to the two guys.

I stepped in front of the kid and looked up at my brother, sheer annoyance in my eyes. "John just leave the kid alone." "You think I'm gunna let this emo freak push me around?!" "I don't care what he did, **you're** gunna get your ass suspended again. And on the first day too, how do you think mom and dad are gunna feel about that?" We stared at eachother for a few moments before he turned his gaze to the kid standing behind me. "You got lucky, punk." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest as John walked past us down the hallway.

I turned around and stepped back a little as the kid bent over and picked up his back pack from the floor. "Thanks. Hey, I'm Ken." A small smile crept across his lips as he stuck his hand out for me to shake. I looked down at it then back up at him, not moving my arms. "Yeah, I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" "Yeah, I just moved here from England." I nodded my head in understandment as he spoke, looking down at the ground. I returned my gaze to his as I uncrossed my arms.

"Okay well I'm just gonna be straight with you. I don't know what you did to John, but it takes quite a bit to piss him off to the point where he's yelling at _me_," I told him, pointing to myself. "You should just watch yourself. You can't go around acting all cocky and arrogant, people around here don't like that. Especially if it's comming from the new kid," I explained to him, calmly. "And try to stay away from John, he seems to be the one getting into all the fights around here," I finished, walking past him towards Ari as the warning bell rang loudly through the halls.

"Hey I didn't get your name." I stopped and crossed my arms over my chest, turning back around to face him. "I didn't give it," I replied, smiling. I turned back around and took my books from my friend, and we climbed up the stairway towards our first class.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the WWE, John Cena, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, or Phil Brooks (CM Punk). I do not own Ken, Amalia, KC or Ariel either. Ken owns himself, Lis (xtremegirl619) owns Ariel, Rae (Hopeless Romantic Rae) owns Amalia, and the co-owner of this account owns KC. I only own Maddie.

**Start Of Something New -Chapter Two: First Day-**

* * *

**.:Ken's POV:.**

I ran as quickly as I could to C-14, where my first class of four was. I stepped foot in the room just as the late bell sounded. Everyone was talking to one another, some sitting on desks or tables, others turned around in chairs. I looked around at all the people in the room. There were two that I recognized. One was the guy I nearly got in a fight with earlier. The other was the girl whom I'm assuming is his sister. She had long blonde hair, about to the middle of her back with it pulled to the side. She had blue-green eyes which I had figured out earlier in the hallway. I took a few steps forward before a tall man walked into the room behind me. "Alright guys let's settle down, take your seats," he said above the chatter of all the students.

He closed the door and walked behind his small podium in the front of the room. "Alright everyone we have a new student joining us today," he announced once everyone had quited down. He picked up a card from the podium and began to read off of it. "His name is Kenni-" "Ken," I cut him off before he could finish with my full name. He smiled as he continued. "Ken Butcher, and he recently moved here from England." I heard a bit of whispering from around the room as I looked around at everyone.

"What a freak," I heard 'John' say as he leaned back in his seat. "Oh shut up John, you're just mad because he almost kicked your butt in the hallway." I looked over at his sister, who was seated near the back of the row closest to the windows. She smirked at her brother as John sent a glare her way. "Alright you two, enough of that. John, it's great to see you in my class...again," the teacher told him sarcastically as the other students laughed and John smiled, looking around at his friends sitting near him. "Ken just take a seat somewhere and be sure to speak up if you have any questions."

I walked across the room and down to the back of the second row from the windows. I sat down and placed my backpack on the floor beside me. I looked towards the front of the room as the teacher wrote in large letters on the chalkboard: Mr. Grosso. Well, at least I now know my teacher's name. I noticed John's sister turn around, looking at me. "Maddie," she said quietly, smiling as the sun hit her lip ring making it shine. "And I'm Mickie," the girl in font of Maddie turned around and smiled, introducing herself. I couldn't help but stare at her. She had really flowy brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a killer smile.

"So, you're from England?" My thoughts were interrupted by Maddie speaking to me. "Yeah, I am," I replied, returning my gaze to her. "What's it like over there?" she asked, placing her elbow on the desk and resting her head against her fist. "It's pretty great actually, I really liked it over there," I replied, thinking about all my friends back home. "That must suck," Mickie commented, looking back at me. "I couldn't imagine living anywhere but here. I would hate to have to move." "And too another country, no doubt." I smiled at the two of them, knowing now that I wasn't the only one that didn't appreciate having to move. "Yeah, I wasn't too happy about it. But I'm starting to think I could like it here," I smiled, sneaking a glance at Mickie.

* * *

**.:Maddie's POV:.**

The bell rang and I stood from my desk, picking up my books and resting them on my forearm as I held them infront of me. "Hey, you wanna sit with us at lunch?" I asked Ken as he stood from his desk, putting his backpack over his shoulder. I wanted to know more about this kid, and on top of that I really didn't want him to have to eat by himself. "Sure," he said with a smile, which I returned. "Good, we'll see you later then," I smiled, turning and walking down the row behind Mickie. We exited the room into the hallway and continued down towards my locker.

"So tell me about John getting his ass kicked?" Mickie asked as I opened up my locker and dumped my books into it. "Well you know that new kid Ken? Yeah, he almost got into a fight with John," I told her, leaning against my locker. "Almost?" she replied, raising her eyebrows. I sighed and closed my locker before looking up at her. "As much as I would have **loved** to see him get beat up by the new kid, I had to stop him." She smiled and leaned her back against the lockers. "Hmm...cute, tough, sounds like my kind of guy." I rolled my eyes playfully at her. "Come on, let's go," I replied, grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hallway to our next class.

* * *

**.:Ken's POV:.**

I came out of the lunch line holding my food tray, looking around for Maddie or Mickie. "Come on, we're over here," Maddie stated as she walked by me. I followed her to a table and watched as she set her tray down and walked to the end of the table. "Okay, so here we have Phil and Amalia,or Lia. One of the two couples in our little group," she giggled. I looked at the two of them and smiled. Lia had a very interesting style about her. She had a scene-like poof to her purple and turquoise hair, hazel eyes, snakebite piercings with her left nostril and industrial piercings to go along with it.

"And over here we have our other couple; Lia's younger brother Jeff and his girlfirend Ariel, or Ari." Ari looked completely different. She had short red hair and blue-green eyes. No piercings from what I could see. "You already know this thug," she laughed lightly, shoving John's shoulder gently as she skipped to the next person. "This here is Randy, and you already know Mickie," she finished, sitting down in her chair and smiling up at me. I sat down across from her and smiled at Mickie. "Hi." "Hey," she replied, returning the smile. I looked down the table at the interesting bunch, when I heard someone speak from behind me.

"Sorry I'm late you guys, Mr. Anello kept us all later because we wouldn't shut up in his class," the girl laughed, sitting down beside me. She had brunette hair and brown eyes with a stud poking through her right nostril. "Who's the new kid?" she asked, looking between me and the others. "That's Ken, Ken this is Katherine," Maddie, replied. "What did I tell you about calling me that?" Katherine asked, rolling her eyes. "I'm **KC**, or Kace. I answer to both," she smiled, sticking out her hand. "That's not all you answer to," Maddie smirked, recieving a glare from Kace. Maddie laughed it off and continued eating.

* * *

I exited the school building and smiled as the wind blew on my face. The first day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was actually better than I imagined. I began walking down the walkway to the road when I heard someone call for me from behind. "Hey Ken, where're you going?" I turned around and saw the group from lunch sitting on the bikeracks. "Home?" I replied as if it were the most obvious thing. "Well where do you live? If it's on the way we'll go with you," Mickie smiled as they all made their way towards me. "Uh, I think it's Kingston street," I told them as they approached me. "Yeah, I know where that is, I live there too," Mickie commented. "Okay then, I guess we're walking together," Maddie smiled, starting to walk down the road.

"Okay you guys I'll see you tomorrow, nice meeting you Ken," Maddie waved as she walked up the pathway to her house. "Yeah, see ya dude," John added, following her. I came to find out he was actually a pretty cool guy. Not one you wanted to mess with, but he was really funny. That left just me and Mickie. I shoved my hands in my pockets as we continued down the road in silence. "So, how do you like America so far?" she asked, giving me a sideways glance. "It's actually a bit better than I thought it would be," I replied as we continued walking. "Well how did you think it would be?" she asked, looking over at me. I shrugged my shoulders as we rounded the corner to our street. "I don't know, just alot worse I guess."

She laughed as she shifted her bag on her shoulder. "Yeah well, make sure you make the most of everything you do. It can get pretty boring around here," she smiled. I smiled back and looked up at my house as we came to it. "Well, this is me," I sighed, walking towards the driveway. "Oh, so _you're_ the new neighbor, huh?" I heard her ask. I turned around and watched as she took a few steps backwards towards the house across the street. I chuckled and tilted my head to the side slightly. "Yeah, I guess so." "Well, I gotta go. Killer homework. And on the first day too, how sick does that sound?" she giggled, walking up her driveway. "Alright, see you tomorrow." "Later," she replied, waving her hand as she turned around and walked up to her house. I turned around and walked the rest of the way up to my doorstep and pushed open the door, closing it behind me and running up to my room.


End file.
